1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a direct current drive motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, direct current drive motors (DC motors) are widely used. Components of DC motors include a rotor with a housing, a magnetic yoke shell, and multiple magnetic tiles, along with a stator with a stator core, an end insulator, and coil windings. However, conventional designs of DC motors presents many problems, such as, e.g., (a) large disparity between the number of stator slots and magnets on the rotor results in high cogging torque, excessive vibrations, and reduced life span of the motor; (b) high rigidity and limited buffering capacity of the rotor housing, which is usually made of metal, does not allow for absorbing vibrations of the motor; (c) inadequate directionality of winding wires, which are usually wrapped in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction around each tooth and between two adjacent teeth, results in a high cogging torque and high vibrations; d) overlap between transition lines makes it difficult to produce wire windings; and (e) the magnetic induction device is difficult t to install, and the induction signal is poor.